User blog:Padaster/EE Reviews: Intro and Lift Bridge
EE Reviews: An Introduction ' '''So what is this? '''Well. Its reviews. Of episodes of Enterprising Engines. Okay okay, going into this, I know I’m going to come out looking like an immature raving lunatic who has no idea what they are talking about, so if that’s what I come across as, please tell me! After all, who wants to be seen as a lunatic? Anyway, I will try to review the episodes without being too nitpicky (except for the nitpick section, see below) seeing as it’s likely EE himself might see this, and I don’t want to seem like a nuisance. (Oh EE, you really are the most patient man in the entire Thomas community. I could never cope with the amounts of silly comments I see on your videos and on the wiki.) So without further ado, I’ll explain the different sections of the reviews now. '''In a nutshell… '''In which I copy the youtube description because I’m lazy (and slack :P). '''The Good Stuff: '''In which I gush about the good stuff and look like a ninny. '''The Not-So-Good Stuff: '''In which I try and be brutally honest and talk about what I don’t like. '''Dialogue that Shines: ' Every episode of EE has brilliant dialogue. I single out some of my favourite bits and comment on them. 'Audio Landscape: '''I comment on music, sound effects and voice acting. '''Nitpicks: '''In which I nitpick the little things because I can’t sleep otherwise. '''Conclusion: '''I give my final thoughts and score for the episode. So that’s it really. Anyway, seeing as I wrote it at the time of writing this, I’ve included my review for the first episode of Enterprising Engines, Lift Bridge! Feel free to critique my critique, and if you think I’m being to mean/nice, let me know! '''Review: Lift Bridge ' 'In a nutshell… '''A new beginning, a new year, and a new age for eager and hardworking engines to prove themselves. With this new year comes new responsibilities and projects, and the Fat Controller informs his fleet about these new projects. The question remains, will his grand designs and hopes come together? Or will one failed attempt at success serve as a sign of what is to come? '''The Good Stuff: '''The opening montage of Sodor truly sets the style for Enterprising Engines. One of my criticisms of the TV series is, despite all the leaps and bounds it’s been taking, they’ve never really seized the whole ‘epic’ nature of the world of Sodor. Just in the few opening minutes, EE shows the whole of the island at work, giving the setting a much more cohesive and tight ‘community’ feel. ' 'With all the plot twists, action pieces and drama this series has grown into, the opening episode is rather low key and cosy. Everything it does do, however, is set up virtually everything of importance for the series. Indeed, the Little Western Extension, the chemistry between the islands inhabitants, the banter between Frank and Mike, all stuff that reappears regularly in the series, as well as a few ‘early bird cameos’ from some of the more important players later in the series… The climactic crash is certainly spectacular, if a little cartoonish, though I’m surprised that Oliver came out of something like that in one piece! '''The Not-So-Good Stuff: '''The dialogue at times felt a little disjointed. It just seems to me that conversations don’t quite… flow as well as they do later in the series. Additionally, some of the earlier voice work seems a bit rusty around the edges, although it is nice to see some of the regulars improve as the series goes on. '''Dialogue that Shines: ' ''‘Useless eh? Why if where under me own power I’d bust ya both ta smithereens! Courtesy of Scotland!’ ‘Ah second the motion Douggie.’ ~ ''Donal’ an Douggie let the Scottish spirit flow through them. ''‘I you saying I only exist for your entertainment?’ ‘Only if it makes your voice all high pitched and hilarious!’ ~ ''Oh, Frank and Mike, how I love you! You both steal the show every time you appear! '''Audio Landscape: '''Is it just me, or does the narrator’s voice feel a lot more cinematic in this episode? It’s certainly something to do with the audio that I can’t quite place my finger on… The voices provided by Craig Evans shine brightly compared to some of the more sketchy early acting. The booming voice given to Murdoch shocked me a bit on my first viewing (Isn’t it rather for ironic an engine who enjoys the quiet?) but it really has grown on me. Besides, it fits such a large engine like a 9F! The music uses a nice combination of themes from the season 3/5 era of the show. Indeed, the use of The Fat Controller’s Season 5 theme instead of his more officious Season 1/2 theme gives the episode a more light hearted and adventurous feel. '''Nitpicks: '''None here! '''Conclusion: '''All in all, a very solid and fun to watch opening to the series. It certainly hooked me in, and does a remarkable job of juggling Sodor’s ever expanding cast of characters. A great '''8/10. Category:Blog posts